


How's The Heart?

by AnakinTheTrashKing



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Batbrothers (DCU) Bonding, Batfamily (DCU), Brotherly Bonding, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Chronic Illness, Depression, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is in therapy bc they need to be srsly, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, but shout out to fellow chronic illness peeps who are also grieving loss of health, i guess?, if you couldn't tell, not specific and really more like depression habits, part 3 might hit a little too close to home with current events, short mention of - Freeform, so like?, yes beta read we live like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinTheTrashKing/pseuds/AnakinTheTrashKing
Summary: A Tim & Fam 3+1Three times Tim is helped or comforted by his family, and one time where he's doing pretty alright.1) Here I am to Share the Fear (Tim & Damian & Dick)Bruce is back and everything seems to be going well- so of course old fears pop up again. Damian notices his absence and tries is best in his own way to offer some comfort.2) Fly Towards the Calm (Tim & Steph & Cass)Steph notices that Tim's failing at basic self care again, so she declares Movie Night. She and Cass try to remind Tim that he needs to take the time to care for himself and not just continue pouring himself out on behalf of others.3) Night Will Come But Not to Stay (Tim & Bruce)Turns out catching the Clench and loosing his spleen have more lasting effects than they thought. Tim tries to ignore and push past his new found limitations, Bruce notices that something is off and is there for the inevitable breakdown.+1) Fair Winds, Another Tale (Tim & Alfred)A rare event of relaxation, the Waynes have a picnic at the manor. Alfred worries about his family, but for now, it seems like everything is alright.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, No Romantic Relationship(s), Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Everyone
Comments: 27
Kudos: 235
Collections: Batfam Big Bang 2020





	1. Here I am to Share the Fear (Tim&Dami&Dick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is UP, I am posting again after who knows how long  
> a fic brought to you by the Batfam Big Bang 2020 event, because tbh i need hard deadlines in order to get anything done asdjfklh;  
> I am absolutely blown away by fandom events, how incredible!!  
> I HAD BETA READERS!!!  
> AND ARTISTS!!!  
> everytime i think about it i feel like crying.  
> so, thank you SO MUCH to the Betas and Artists, all my kudos are belong to you [heart eyes]  
> Heres the links so you can see all the beautiful, astounding work that they did!  
> [Lucy's amazing mood board and caligraphy!!!](https://houser-of-stories.tumblr.com/post/631344729924239360/my-art-pieces-for-anakinthetrashking-s-fic-for)  
> [And the Jingle she made!!!!](https://houser-of-stories.tumblr.com/post/631344844957155329/and-a-little-jingle-to-go-with)  
> [Dean's incredible art for chp3!!!! im so soft](https://greenbean-riverdean.tumblr.com/post/631344791445258240/my-second-participation-in-batfam-big-bang)  
> (Im so soft, yall)  
> [Butter's absolutely precious work for chp2!!!!!!!](https://heybabybird.tumblr.com/post/631347113938370560/for-anakinthetrashkings-lovely-tim-centric)  
> Any remaining mistakes are mine!  
> for this chapter, tw: general depression, possible anxiety attack? suicidal thoughts, references to Tim & Dami's crappy childhoods ie: neglect  
> Enjoy!

Too much.

Everything was too much.

Bruce was finally back, and Tim was glad that everyone was so happy - despite them all being wrong.

Wrong.

WRONG.

He shook his head and put a light smile on his face, trying to focus on the conversation in front of him, but Dick was so loud. And there were far too many people in the mansion - in the same room - Tim swallowed and grit his teeth against the feeling of his organs crawling up his throat.

There were eleven people in the room.  
Ten roses in the flowered centerpiece on the buffet table.  
Nine cups scattered about the room.  
Eight candle flame shaped light bulbs in the chandelier.  
Seven white socks (why was Dick only wearing one?)  
Six voices in variating clarity.  
Five...Five? Five fingers on each hand.  
Four windows, none open.  
Three lamps, all unlit.  
Two doors.  
One exit.  
Viable exit, at least.  
Zero people looking at him.

Perfect. It was time for him to go, so he took his exit as quietly as possible, noticing the volume of the crowd drop as he walked out. No one stopped him. No one seemed to notice. Or maybe they just didn't care. Good. That- that was something he could deal with.

As he fled to his room, he couldn't help but notice how alive the manor was. So many lights were on, even in empty rooms. Little things littered the place as if people actually lived here. A book on the table here, ready to be picked up and read from where they left off. A suitcase full of clothes there, waiting to be unpacked. Doors open instead of closed and locked. Bed covers turned down, ready to welcome them home.

Tim reached his door and saw the life that had flooded there as well. Posters, pictures of family and friends covered large portions of his walls. Little trinkets given to him were lovingly placed around his desk. It was more than he could take, so he ran. He ran and ran through hallways and past open doors until the warmth of the occupied portion of the Manor turned to the chilly halls of the guest wing. Back in the furthest unused room is where he finally stopped, willing his heart rate to slow down.

The room looked like something out of a book, everything covered with sheets and layered with undisturbed dust, no signs of life. The evening light cast the room in cool tones of blues and greys, shadows soft and hazy. The attached bathroom was much the same, cold tiles sucking the heat from his feet.

Sitting down, he hugged his knees to his chest, letting the lines of the sink cabinet dig into his back. Tim stared for a while, trying not to think, and letting the clock tick a rhythm into his head.

The clock sounded so loud, and his breath seemed even louder. Nothing felt ok. Exhaustion pushed at the edges of his vision while panic seemed to well up inside of him and claw into his throat. Everything felt like it was closing in on him so he pushed back, laying on the floor and stretching his arms and legs as far as they could go. The cold seeped into him and he vaguely wondered if that's what it felt like to die. To let your warmth bleed out into the universe. Death... was a calming thought. As humourless as that was, it forced a short laugh out of his throat.

 _Death would be preferable,_ he thought, _to whatever feeling this is._

Bruce had been back for a month, and for a little while the triumph of bringing him home had been, well, satisfying. Relieving. Exhilarating.

But now, somehow, he was left feeling empty. Hollow. Carved out. His skin was pulled taut over his bones and there was nothing inside. Each day was an empty victory. A consolation prize. An uphill battle against an unseen enemy.

Eating, drinking, getting dressed, sleeping, showering, all done out of the necessity of existence. But most of the time he didn’t feel like he existed at all. Just a doll or a robot - there, but not really. Tossed aside until needed again. Some sort of empty, semi-existent thing. It felt too much like being five again and waiting by the phone for that occasional Sunday call from his parents.

A single tear slipped out, unbidden. It left a quickly cooling trail in its wake.

 _Everything is so stupid._ Tim thought, frustrated by his own stagnancy, willing himself to just do something, instead of just lying there considering the logistics of several stupidly lethal ideas. He was working on kicking out the thoughts when he was distracted by the sound of light, purposeful footsteps. Damian. With footsteps like that it meant he was trying to be considerate. Creepy.

"What do you want?" Tim sighed.

"Drake." Tim could feel rather than see the curt nod Damian gave him. "Pennyworth brought out those blueberry scones you seem to favor. However, you were not present. So I..." His self-assured tone faltered.

Tim turned to look at him for the first time. "You came looking for me?"

"I would hardly call it looking. You frequent a few spots and the conclusion was obvious by the number of people that are currently within the Manor." Damian sat cross legged on the floor, pushing a scone into Tim's hands.

"But why would you...?" Tim sat up, arching an eyebrow.

"It is only natural to know your enemy, Drake. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." Damian sniffed and waited for Tim to take a bite. Then he continued. "Then you will best know how to poison them." A (dare Tim say it) friendly smirk showed itself on Damian's face.

Tim snorted, and for once they seemed to have gained a sort of mutual understanding. They lapsed into silence again. Damian shifted, obviously wanting to say something but didn't know how. The expression on his face looked so scrunched that Tim almost wanted to laugh.

Instead he asked, "Is it still unbearably loud out there?"

Damian clicked his tongue. "With Grayson in the room? Obviously."

Somehow Damian seemed even more frustrated. There was a good chance that any moment now he would jump up and leave, but not before throwing out an insult to cover his wounded pride at having to retreat. In his own way, he was trying to offer an olive branch, and as tired as Tim was, something in him couldn't let that opportunity pass. He could almost hear Dick's voice in his head, telling him that if he would just _talk_ with Damian, _have a conversation_ , maybe they could find common ground.

For once, he could see the clumsy effort that the brat was making, and he knew deep down, more than anything they both yearned for warmth. Not the sort of warmth that contrasted the grounding feeling of the cold tile beneath him, but the warmth of human connection. The numbness that had been growing in him twisted at that thought and he decided to take a chance.

"It's nice to have everyone around, but..." he glanced over to try to gauge a reaction, "I can't seem to settle into it."

A sort of recognition, reflection, sparked in Damian's eyes at that, and some of the tension began to leave his body.

Tim continued. "I guess it's just that there's always been something. If I do well enough in school, maybe my parents will take an interest in me. If I become a better Robin, maybe Batman will go back to normal. If I bring Bruce back, maybe we can all be happy again... But it never works. It's never enough, and now- now there's just... nothing."

A few moments passed, and Damian's own internal battle ended as he found the words to reach out in return. "I, too... Mother's time was very limited. I trained and studied hard for any extra moment of time or nod of approval she could give... and after Father denied me, it was much the same, trying to rework standards and limits for his approval. Not having something specific to work towards does indeed seem... disconcerting."

Tim searched his face and found sincerity there, though his eyes seemed to be distant as he turned away.

Damian once again found himself at a loss for words, so he thought about what Grayson would do in such a situation. A hug was... out of the question, but- he lay his hand in-between the two of them, palm open. This, he supposed, he could do. Tim took it, surprising them both.

Damian's hand felt almost unbearably warm after the cold of the tile floor.

They sat again, together, in silence. It was more companionable, though still awkward and stilted in ways neither knew how to fix.

"There's nothing more I can do for this family. There's nothing I can think of." The silence stretched before them, and Tim hesitated to put his fear into words. Finally, he whispered, "There's no excuse for me to stay now."

Damian's face whipped around to face him. "As usual, you are wrong, Drake." He scoffed, "Don't you know you can't choose who your family is?" pausing, he let go of Tim's hand and stood up, turning to leave. "You're stuck with us whether you like it or not."

Quick but light footsteps sounded out in the hallway.

"Grayson!" Damian called, "Come fix Drake before Father requires his assistance again!" Nodding to Tim he left without another word.

Dick then came skidding around the corner into the bathroom, one socked foot sliding out against the tile. "Tim! Are you ok? What's wrong? Why are you here of all places?"

 _Overly warm hands, distant eyes, honest feelings?_ Tim let out a deep sigh. "You should be more worried about the little gremlin. I think he's got a fever."

Dick tensed as if to sprint off again, and Tim held in a sigh of disappointment, knowing that Damian would be the priority, yet again. But instead of running off, Dick simply pulled out his phone and sent off a text, settling down into the spot on the floor that had been recently vacated.

"Bruce is on it." He glanced out the doorway as if he could still see Damian storming past. "Did he-?" The question of his behavior went unsaid but not uncommunicated.

"No, we had a completely civil conversation. One might even call it a heart-to-heart, by our standards."

"Therefore, he must be sick?"

"Other signs, too. But yeah."

The buzz of an incoming message confirmed it, but Dick put his phone away instead of typing out a reply.

“A heart-to-heart, eh? I always knew you guys could get along if you just tried talking.”

“Don’t you dare say I told you so,” Tim shot a glare at Dick who was failing terribly at trying to look affronted at the very thought, “but it does seem like we are a lot more alike than I realized.”

“Who would’ve known?” Dick teased.

“Never mind, just say I told you so next time.” Tim grumbled. “Anyway, it seemed like he was really trying, and that he wanted to help in some way. I guess I just couldn’t ignore that.”

“Yeah.” Dick had his proud big brother face on. “I'm glad you guys are finally getting along. What did you talk about?”

“Oh, you know, feeling worthless without having something to focus on, questioning our places in people's lives, the usual. “ 

“That does seem to be a common theme in our family.”

“He called me family,” Tim murmured. “Or, well, he implied it. But for him, that’s basically saying it.”

“Tim, that’s…” Even Dick looked astounded.

“Unbelievable?”

“No, not unbelievable.” He chided. “But definitely surprising.”

“That’s one way to get me out of a bad mood, I guess. I was so surprised that it jarred me right out of my own downwards spiral.” Tim closed his eyes and took another deep breath. “Most everything still sucks, but that’s a bright spot, at least. My therapist keeps telling me to look for those. I guess I have another one to add to the list.” He turned his head to share a small smile before standing up to stretch. “That and Alfred’s blueberry scones. I sure hope there’s some left.”

Dick matched his smile with a blinding one of his own and reached over to ruffle Tim’s hair.

“You know, if you ever need to talk-“

“I know.” Tim bumped his shoulder into Dick’s. “Thanks, Dick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tim. Now that everything seems to be going well, he starts breaking apart. Waiting for that other shoe to drop. It be that way sometimes.
> 
> Between therapy, enough time spent with Dick Grayson, and a fever, I think thats enough for Dami to open up a little bit. Dami definitely wants to help (even if its Tim). I feel like they have a lot in common and could get along really well in different circumstances...
> 
> This was actually supposed to just be Tim and Dick, but Damian just wormed his way in there!  
> There was a lot that Tim didn't say, because while he connected with Dami here, you just don't unload all your trauma in detail onto a kid. (no matter how much the kid says they're an adult)
> 
> Stay safe out there. Remember that you aren't alone! You are loved. You are important to so many people. Don't hesitate to reach out for help. You are deserving of help, and love, and care.  
> (also dont forget to drink some water!)


	2. Fly Towards the Calm (Tim & Cass & Steph)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> general tw for talk of depression and depression habits such as not eating!  
> [Butter's absolutely precious work for this chapter!!!!!!!](https://heybabybird.tumblr.com/post/631347113938370560/for-anakinthetrashkings-lovely-tim-centric)  
> 

“Think fast!” Stephanie’s entrance was about as subtle as a stampede. She must have been hanging out with Jason lately. As the door behind her swung closed, she tossed a tightly, carefully wrapped package at his face. He caught it with one hand as he finished reading the last paragraph of the proposal he was looking over.

“Evidently I’m the Wayne family errand boy now,” she whined as she jumped up to sit on his desk. “I drove the brat home from school and got enlisted by Alfred to deliver food to your sorry butt.”

“You could have said no.” he muttered. Peeling back the folded wax paper revealed a tuna fish sandwich, exactly how he liked it, though a bit squished from being thrown across a room.

“Refused? Alfred? Are you joking?” she asked, over dramatically taken aback. “Besides, I was rewarded with my own delicious sandwich and not one but  _ two _ cupcakes.”

“Two?” his eyebrow raised. 

“Well, he only gave me one, but generously allowed me to snatch a second. I didn’t eat yours because I’m _ nice. _ ” She dropped the rest of his lunch on his now closed laptop.

“Indeed, I shall never be able to repay your kindness,” he said around his own mouthful of sandwich.

“You got that right. Anyway, Cass and I are gonna have a night on the town tonight, wanna come with?”

Tim hummed in agreement.

“Great! I’ll text her. You should probably get a nap first though. Come on, you can eat on the way.” She popped the last bite in her mouth and hopped off the desk.

Gathering his things, he glanced at her in amusement. “Alfred put you up to this, too?”

She rolled her eyes. “Do you even have to ask?”

Looping her arm in his, they headed to the door. He noticed a slight hesitation in her steps and turned to find her looking at him funny. But she just shook her head and let whatever it was, be.

Until they got in the car, of course.

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye as she sped down the road she asked, with a tone he couldn’t quite decipher , “Did you use my dry shampoo?”

His mind ground to a halt. Of all the questions he thought she’d ask, that was not one of them, and for the life of him, he couldn’t reason out why. They constantly borrowed each others’ things without issue, and for that matter, so did the rest of their mismatched clan. Maybe he was hallucinating. Maybe he needed that nap after all.

It had been a minute, maybe he should answer the question.

“Got my own bottle.” He said carefully, “Seemed useful.”

“Hmm.” God, now she sounded like Bruce. How many odd habits had she picked up from them? 

“Tim…” she sounded soft and hesitant, as if he were fragile. He hated when they did that. “When’s the last time you took a shower? Or ate a full meal?”

He contemplated it with a hum. “Patrol,” he said finally.

Stephanie’s hands tightened on the steering wheel for a moment. “Has it been bad lately?”

“What? …Oh.”  _ Oh. _ “Not… really? It’s just been numb. Quiet. A bit like the way everything is muffled when you’re underwater.”  _ A bit like drowning _ , he left unsaid.

She nodded and made a sudden U-turn. When he looked at her in askance, she shrugged. “We’ll patrol together another night. I’ll update Cass when we get to my apartment, but go ahead and text Alfred now. We’re going to have a self-care night with movies and facemasks and whatever other dumb indulgent Pinterest crap I can think of.”

Tim opened his mouth to argue but found he was too tired to care and yawned instead. “Nap first?”

“Shower first. Then nap.”

* * *

He woke the moment she opened the door and turned his head to meet her gaze as she poked her head in with a grin.

“Ca-“ he broke off in a yawn, “Cass!”

With a quick glance behind her, she continued into the room, holding out a steaming mug. Tim sat up in bed, gleefully accepting it as she sat down next to him.

“Coffee,” he sighed in delight.

“Coffee.” She agreed with a solemn nod.

The silence was comforting as they sat there, leaning against each other, Tim soaking in the rare precious moments where he wasn’t rushed, or pulled this way and that. Reaching the bottom of the mug, he set it aside, wrapping his arms around his sister instead.

“You are a blessing upon humanity,” he said, “we don’t deserve you.”

She laughed and tightened the hug. The moment felt just like flying free above the streets of Gotham, and the thought of staying in for the night felt right. Cass pulled away just enough to look at him face to face, an amused twist to her lips.

“You smell like a Steph!” Squeezing him once more, she slipped away and was halfway out the door again when she turned as if she had just remembered something. “Oh!” her smile turned sly, “Decaf!”

“Hey!” He jumped out of the bed to catch up with her, but when he rounded the hall into the living room he was stopped in his tracks.

It seemed that somewhere in between dropping him off at her apartment to take a nap while she met up with Cass and “gathered necessary supplies”, and returning with said supplies, the original objective had been lost.

“It looks like you brought back half the manor’s supply of blankets and robbed a concession stand… and is that the old DVD case? I thought I got rid of that.”

“Yeah. Me and Dick saved it! Having everything digital may be convenient, but having a physical folder of DVDs just feels right!”

Tim suppressed the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and decided to leave the debate of Digital vs. Physical for another day.

“Anyway, you’re up just in time to help us set up the blanket fort!”

An hour later found the living room unrecognizable under the piles of pillows and draped sheets. Tim and Steph stood in the kitchen sorting snacks and discussing the night’s activities.

“-and then there’s this green tea and honey one that’s really great, very soothing-“

“Steph, you don’t have to explain them all to me, you know I’ll always let you test your facial concoctions out on me,” he cut in.

“Of course I know that. I’m not rambling about them for my benefit- I’m rambling about them for  _ yours _ ”

A head tilt was his only reply.

“Ok, let me try to explain this in a different way.” she put down her phone to look at him. “Tonight, Cass and I are going to attempt to teach you how to take care of yourself.”

“I know-” 

“Not in the way that you’ve done or that you know. Your version of taking care of yourself is to fool the cameras, the public, to fool Batman into thinking that you’re at your best.” she shoots him a look. “You’re not. You’re running on fumes and you can’t fool your family.”

“Taking care of yourself is NOT finding the lowest number of hours of sleep that you can ‘function’ on.” She makes quotes in the air with her fingers. “It is not replacing a meal with a power bar, even if the calories are the same! It’s not only taking showers when you have to leave the house, or shutting yourself in to do casework all the time!” her hands fly up in the air and she huffs. 

Taking his hands in hers she looks him square in the eyes before saying more softly, “Self-care is eating full, balanced, Alfred-cooked meals as often as you can. It’s doing your laundry every week and brushing your teeth twice a day. It’s taking naps even when you would literally rather be sorting through the 5-year backup of paperwork in R&D. Or better yet, getting a full 8-10 hours of sleep regularly! It’s looking in the mirror and saying to yourself, everyday, ‘I am good enough. I am worthy of and deserve all the love me friends and family try to give me.’ 

And tonight! Taking care of yourself is having a spa night with Cass and I while we watch anime movies and eat copious amounts of junk food, because we all know that patrol burns an extra 2,000 calories anyway! Plus, we can look at the Affirmations board I have on Pinterest! Cass likes practicing saying them while she beats up bad guys. Says the look on their faces is priceless.”

“Funniest one, I said, ‘I aspire to be a blessing and an inspiration to others.’” Cass recites popping her head out from the mass of blankets, “Guy completely stopped! Then I punched him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them, your honor.
> 
> Take care of yourselves out there.


	3. Night Will Come, But Not to Stay (Tim & Bruce)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for talk of chronic illness, mentions of the clench, etc. This might hit a bit too hard during corona, sorry. if you feel like you need to skip this chapter, then go ahead! it does have a lot of comfort though. Tim gets a real hug and plenty of reassurance. I cried while writing it :')  
> [Dean's incredible art for this!!!! TIM GETS A HUGGG](https://greenbean-riverdean.tumblr.com/post/631344791445258240/my-second-participation-in-batfam-big-bang)  
> 

“I cant- I can’t do this anymore! I won’t do this anymore!”

“Promise?”

“…What?” his tears paused for the barest moment, before overflowing again. Bruce was crouched in front of him, tear tracks staining his face.

A moment ago Bruce had been standing with his back to him, untouched by Tim’s words, or perhaps instead, disgusted? 

But perhaps that conclusion was wrong. As Tim searched his face now, it looked more like he was the one in pain and exhausted beyond belief.

His lips were moving, and Tim struggled to catch up.

“What?” he repeated, softly and sniffly, a cord of self-disgust lashing out within him at the pathetic sound of it.

Not just tear tracks, it seemed. Bruce was still shedding tears as he repeated himself.

“Do you promise? That you won’t do this anymore?”

Tim’s mind felt like sludge as he tried to piece together how that request could possibly fit into the context of the last few minutes.

They had been training, not so long ago. Bruce had reached out to Tim first, this time. Offered to train together like they had in the past. Tim had jumped at the chance. He should have known better.

It  _ had _ been going fine, at first. Great, even.

But his insomnia had been worse than usual this past week, and his  _ other _ symptoms had been acting up, too. In response to the lack of sleep, maybe, or just the continued pattern he had observed, gradually worsening over time.

Honestly, it was probably a great big mix of things.

But he hadn’t been willing to cancel - not the first thing that he had actually been looking forward to in… too long to think about.

So, he’d shown up anyway, his body begging him to just  _ rest _ .

They’d warmed up and started sparring.

Well.

It hadn’t even been fifteen minutes of sparring, and his body went from begging to outright rebellion.

He went down and couldn’t get back up.

And for some stupid reason, Bruce had decided to yell at him to get up.

So, he yelled back.

Yelled.

Screamed.

He’s not even sure what all he said, just that this last added bit of disappointment piled atop the ever-building terror of symptoms and lit the fuse that exploded within him and stole the earth from under his feet.   
  
It ripped through him and tore out his throat, multiplying as his view was constrained to the back of the man he respected most, seeming to be utterly unmoved by it all.

His obvious confusion and continued silence spurred Bruce to try to explain.

“Promise me that you’ll stop running yourself into the ground. Please.” He tilted his head to try and catch Tim’s eye. “I know you’ve been struggling, and not just lately. Alfred said you’ve seemed like you’ve been having an especially difficult time for quite a while. He said he had been meaning to bring it up to me before… and that he had tried to talk to you while I was gone, but that he couldn’t get you to stay in one place long enough to broach the subject. I know  _ something’s _ going on. Tell me about it. Let me help.”

“Something’s going-? Help?” his laugh was incredulous and desperate as he dug his fingers into the mats beneath him before forcing them to relax. “No. You can’t- you can’t help me.” He scoffed. “Was this-“ he waved his hand around to try to indicate this situation that he couldn’t find words for, “ _ this _ , supposed to be helpful?”

“Well,” Bruce looked a bit sheepish, “when you get stressed, I know you tend to internalize all of it. Direct it all at yourself. I thought if you had something outside yourself to direct it at instead… It had worked for-“ he cut himself off. “Well.” He said again, letting it rest a moment before continuing at a different angle. “What do you mean I can’t help you?”

“I mean, you can’t. I- I already researched it. There’s nothing- I mean, I sure had enough time. I had thought, with how tired I am, that maybe it’d help with my insomnia. You’d think so, right? But no. No. I’m still awake, but now I’m lying there, and I can’t do anything. Because I’m too tired! I’m so tired, Bruce. I thought- I thought I knew what tired was.”

“Tim, you’re not making sense. What’s going on? Why are you so tired?” he shifted to sit down and lifted his arms to give Tim a hug but stopped short, holding there, offering.

Tim fell into his arms and Bruce gathered his son as best he could.

“Turns out The Clench has permanent effects that the cure couldn’t reverse. They’re only just beginning to research it, but I’ve been tracking symptoms.   
Chronic fatigue and pain, nerve damage, migraines- other things they aren’t sure are connected. There isn’t a cure, and it’s gradually been getting worse. I’ve tried the suggestions though it's hardly any change: diet, exercise, rest, the basics. But it’s all just maintenance, and I can’t-“ he went limp as his eyes filled with tears again. “I can’t do the things I used to be able to. I’m barely making patrol- the rest of the day I’m in bed. I can’t do classes. I had intended- I was going to finish High School, or maybe get my GED. But I have to lay down after taking a  _ shower _ . I can hardly think anymore. I have to drag myself out of bed to go to the bathroom. I used to be able to do everything, and now I can’t do anything! I can’t help you anymore! And you can’t help me.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Bruce pulled him closer to his chest and rested his cheek on his head, rocking them back and forth. “It’ll be ok. We’ll figure it out.”

“No, it won’t! It’ll never be ok again! Can’t you see? I can’t eat, I can’t sleep, I can’t think! I can’t think, Dad! What use am I now?” his voice broke and Bruce felt his heart break with it.

“Tim,” he gathered Tim’s hands in his own from where they were clutching his shirt, and planted a kiss on his knuckles, smoothing over them with his thumb. “Son, listen to me. You were not born into this world to be useful.” He stopped him before he could interrupt. “I know you like being useful. I like being useful, too. But I need you to listen to me. You are more precious to me than all the stars in the sky. Nothing will change that. When I say, “We’ll figure it out”, I’m not talking about a cure, or some way to make sure you are, quote unquote, “useful”. I mean that we’ll figure out a way for you to live a happy life. A successful life in whatever capacity that it may mean for you. When I say “it’ll be ok”, I don’t mean that I have a fix, I just mean that no matter what, the others and I will be here for you, however you need us. I mean that no matter what happens, you have a place here. You are my son. I love you.” Bruce cradled Tim close again, and their tears mingled where their cheeks pressed together.

“It’s ok. I’m here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lightly taps Tim* This bad boy can fit so much projection in him.
> 
> Reminder that you have inherent worth as a person, no matter what limits you may have. Your worth is not defined by what you can't do. As my mom says, "You're a Human _Being_ , not a Human _Doing_.  
> You are loved!


	4. +1 Fair Winds, Another Tale (Tim & Alfred)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> general tw for talk of depression again! its light, and this is mostly fluff, but its there!

Despite still being in the middle of setting things up, the picnic mood was already in full swing. Large blankets were being weighed down by pillows and baskets of assorted snacks. Tables were being laid out to hold the main meal, soon to be a large potluck. No matter how much Alfred insisted on being the one to cook it all, each attendee persisted in bringing something to share. He faintly wondered if they would run out of table space again this time ‘round.

With the majority of the tasks already accomplished, and the remaining tasks hijacked by the ever-enthusiastic young people, Alfred found himself with nothing pressing to do. He made his way over to where Tim sat, transferring water bottles and pop cans from cartons to coolers.

“As much as I appreciate the help, I do so wish they’d stop flinging cutlery across the lawn.”

Tim looked up to watch Steph and Duke and Jason for a moment, trying to suppress his own smirk at the sight of them gleefully tossing said cutlery to each other.

“I mean, it's just plastic, right?”

Alfred sighed as he sat in a camping chair set up next to the coolers. “Yes, but that’s not quite the point. The job is getting done, though, I suppose.”

They sat a moment in pleasant silence, watching as their family milled about, more relaxed than Alfred had seen in years. He hated to break the quiet, but with the whole (clan) around lately and as busy as ever, he had hardly had a decent conversation with any of them. He worried about all of them, of course, and their shared inability to ask for help, but Timothy was an especially quiet lad, when it came to facing problems.

“How are things?”

“Well, all the drinks are already chilled, and we have plenty of ice.”

He shrugged a little at Alfred’s pointed look. “I think they’re ok.” He fiddled a bit with the boxes and tied a fresh garbage bag to the back of a cooler. “Not great, but ok. The weight, the fog… It’s lessened, somehow?”

“Your medication is helping?”

“Yeah, I think that’s a big part of it. But more than that, the way that I think about things now, it’s- I mean, obviously, it’s taken months, and ‘better’ isn’t a word that I’d use- but there’s been progress. And for once? It’s like I can let that progress just, be? I’m not sure how to explain it, really.” he leaned back to stare at the sky, “ I’m still working on things, and putting effort into it, but I guess I’m not expecting things to be fixed completely and immediately.”

Alfred hummed in response encouraging him to continue.

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s still frustrating to no end. Trying to ‘let go’ of perfectionism and the control issues… Sometimes I feel more like I’m chopping off parts of myself with the issues rather than just ‘letting them go’. But I’ve been finding new ways to define myself, and it’s been more manageable lately. I can work with manageable. And when it’s not, I have people who make it bearable.” He looked off to where Bruce was welcoming their first guests. “That’s more than enough for me.”

“Master Timothy,” Alfred waited until Tim met his sincere gaze, “I am so proud of you.”

The small smile Tim shot at him reminded him so much of the shy grins that were common when young Timothy had first entered their lives. Alfred’s heart ached for the many children whose smiles he had seen stolen over the years. The moment was cut short as Jason stormed over demanding,

“Tim, Steph is insisting that the 2005 Pride and Prejudice is better than the 1995 version. You have to tell her she’s wrong.”

Steph came bounding over with Duke. “What's wrong with you? Do you hate Kiera Knightley or something?”

Jason took a dramatic step back with his hand on his heart. “You should know better than to ask that question! But the 1995 version is still the better version. It's more faithful to the books! The delivery is stunning! The banter is unsurpassable! And it has Colin. Firth.”

Duke breaks in, “I mean, he’s got a point. They took the time necessary to keep as many details as possible from the book. Elizabeth’s take down of Darcy is unparalleled. When it comes to banter that’s definitely the one to watch. Also, the 2005 Mr. Bennet is kinda creepy, not gonna lie.”

“See? Duke here is a man of  _ taste _ .”

“But the aesthetic!” Stephanie cried, “The finger twitch! Darcy looking like a sad puppy in the rain! Elizabeth kissing Darcy’s hand!!! 2005 is a masterpiece! Tim, you tell them!”

“Don’t look at me, I think they’re both great. Besides, I like Jane Eyre better.” Tim says.

The other three stop and stare.

“You know, that makes sense.” Duke said with an assessing look. “Personally, my favorite is the Count of Monte Cristo.”

Jason threw up his hands in defeat. “You guys aren’t even talking about Jane Austen anymore!” They all turned as another car came up the drive. “Oh thank god, Babs is here! She’ll take my side.”

Their conversation faded into the distance as they paraded back across the lawn, dragging Tim into their argument as they went.

Bruce watched them fondly out of the corner of his eye as he approached in turn.

“The Kent’s are here, save Clark. Lois says he tried a new recipe and wanted to run it past Martha first. Diana’s running a bit late, but for the most part it seems that everyone else will be here in an hour or so. How are things coming along?”

Alfred knew he was asking about more than just picnic preparations. “All is well, Master Bruce. For once, all is well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats it! Another massive thank you to my betas and artists! i couldn't have done this without you.  
> and a shout out to the mods of the bang! you guys are incredible!!  
> LINKS AGAIN PLZ GO CHECK OUT ALL THE AMAZINGNESSSSS  
> [Lucy's amazing mood board and caligraphy!!!](https://houser-of-stories.tumblr.com/post/631344729924239360/my-art-pieces-for-anakinthetrashking-s-fic-for)  
> [And the Jingle she made!!!!](https://houser-of-stories.tumblr.com/post/631344844957155329/and-a-little-jingle-to-go-with)  
> [Dean's incredible art for chp3!!!! im so soft](https://greenbean-riverdean.tumblr.com/post/631344791445258240/my-second-participation-in-batfam-big-bang)  
> (Im so soft, yall)  
> [Butter's absolutely precious work for chp2!!!!!!!](https://heybabybird.tumblr.com/post/631347113938370560/for-anakinthetrashkings-lovely-tim-centric)  
> So, How's the heart, guys?  
> I hope you're all doing well.


End file.
